Crapbaskets
A running gag used by the Z-Fighters in the series, DragonBall Z Abridged. Mostly heard from Gohan, Krillin, Future Gohan, Future Trunks, Cell (only once) and Bardock (only once) throughout the series. Quotes in DragonBall Z Abridged: FREEZA: Consider this down-sizing on a global scale. You can pick up your unemployment checks wherever you end up. BARDOCK: 'Go to Hell!! (''Throws his small ultimate blast) 'FREEZA: '''See, that was my first guess. ''(Launches the Death Ball) 'BARDOCK: '''Aw, Crapbaskets. ''- DragonBall Z Abridged Special: Episode of Bardock '''GOHAN: ''(thinking) Ah, my hat! Oh, well. It's a good thing none of these guys know what a DragonBall is.'' SLUG: 'Ugh, A DragonBall. '''GOHAN: '''Crapbaskets. ''- DragonBall Z Abridged Movie: Lord Slug '''TRUNKS: Gettin' Dad flashbacks here! GOKU: ...HAAAA...! PERFECT CELL: (chuckles) I see! Yes, Goku! You're absolutely right! This is the only way it can end! This tournament, these fools, this planet...! They mean nothing to men like you and I! We will go out together... in a ball of molten rock and death! GOKU: ...MEEEE...! KRILLIN: GOKU, NO!! PERFECT CELL: YEESSSS~!! (Goku pops out and pops in directly in front of Perfect Cell) PERFECT CELL: (realizing he's f**ked right in the down under) ...Oh... CRAPBASKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE—!!! (Goku fires the Warp Kamehameha) - The Hard Cell KRILLIN: This place looked a lot better as a skyline. TRUNKS: What happened here? GOHAN: And why does it look like the day after tomorrow was yesterday? KRILLIN: Hey, over there! Maybe we can ask one of these fine, indentured servants what's going on. (shows a group of servants working as slaves) TRUNKS: Aw, crapbaskets... - Dragon Ball Z Abridged Movie: Broly the Legendary Super Saiyan ANDROID 15: So what do ya think? ANDROID 14: (static; subtitled) Jet fuel can't melt steel beams. ANDROID 15: Nah. (14 and 15 combine energy blasts) But we can... (the building starts to shake and everyone looks around confused) GOHAN: Hey, so, not to point out the obvious, but the restaurant's shaking. GOKU: (looks up from his food) Huh? (pause) Eh. (looks back down to eat again) (everyone is forced up off the floor by the energy blast building up beneath them) GOHAN, KRILLIN, & TRUNKS: (simultaneously) Aw, crapbask-- - DragonBall Z Abridged Movie: Super Android 13 GOHAN: That's Vegeta... (in his thoughts) Uh, I know! (flies down and hides behind a cliff) If I just hide here and lower my power level, he shouldn't find me! VEGETA: Okay, what the hell is going on? I know I just sensed something down there. GOHAN: (thinking) Good! Now just go on and... VEGETA: Hey! Show yourself before I turn this place into a barren wasteland! So basically the same, only on fire. GOHAN: (thinking) Crapbaskets! (This the first episode that has someone saying "crapbaskets" more than once) VEGETA: Huh, wait, what? Where am I? (to Krillin) Why are you here? Where's Nappa? KRILLIN: Didn't you kill him? VEGETA: Yes. Of course I did. He's dead... forever. KRILLIN: So, uh.... VEGETA: Where's that immense power coming from? KRILLIN: (quickly) Oh, that's probably Gohan over in the hut with the creator of the DragonBalls is. You know, the guy who can unlock your potential by putting his hand on top of your head-- Oh, God, I cannot shut up when I am scared... VEGETA: Interesting. I'm gonna pay him a... What do you call it? KRILLIN: A visit? VEGETA: Beating! That's it. I'm gonna go pay him a beating. KRILLIN: Aww! (thinking) Crapbaskets. - It's A Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad Saiyan GOHAN: Dad! Wake up! Please! GOKU: Oh. Hey, Gohan. Do you have Icarus? 'Cause I'm staaaaaaaarvin'. GOHAN: Uuuuuhhhh... GOKU: Where are we anyway? GOHAN: We're hidden in a cave. No one can find us, so we should be safe-- (Cooler's Armored Squadron fire multiple ki blasts at the forest, with the falling rocks trapping him and Goku inside the cave) (muffled) Ah, crapbaskets. - DragonBall Z Abridged Movie: Revenge of Cooler Category:DragonBall Z Abridged Category:Running gags Category:Gohan Category:Krillin Category:Future Trunks